Medieval II: Total War The Scottish Conquest
by Silverness
Summary: In Europe, there were many factions growing for power, but many were starting small like the Scottish in Great Britian. See what happened during the 1080-1580 in there fight for power and diplomacy. Chapter 2 is out, 3 is coming out soon
1. 1080, Summer

**Medieval II: Total War **

**The Scottish Conquest**

**1080- Edinburg, Scotland**

Europe...... It is home to many people and empires fighting for power to control trade, territory or armies, but it is a time of great destruction. It is 1080 and England was just conquered by William the I or the Conqueor and Scotland was affected by this change. The Scottish Empire was now hungry for trade, territory and ect., but first they must try to control what is going on in Edinburg. As King Malcolm of Scotland was busy studying maps and cities nearby to attack, the people of Scotland were tired of living in one city and wanted to move to another city or settlement.

**Malcolm of Scotland, King of Scotland- age 48**

As the city of Edinburg was populated as 4800 people plus with the soliders around the territory makes 5,788 people in total. King Malcolm realized that there were 3 cities they could conquer. The city of Dublin, Ireland, which would be a trip by boat, Inverness, Scotland, was a city controled by Rebels and York, England, one of the major cities for an attack on England. "Hm... what to do", said Malcolm looking at the maps. Just as he was studying the map, Prince Edward of Scotland came in saying, "Father, the armies are ready". Malcolm looked up at his son who was 24 of age and said, " Tell your brother Edmund that he will attack Inverness and take an army of 800 men and you will go to York and take an army of about 500 ok". Edward bowed down saying, "Yes Father" and left. Malcolm thought about his other three sons, one which was Edmund of Scotland age 22, Alexander of Scotland age 10 and David of Scotland age 8 who were also trying to learn about tatics and strategy, but Edmund was ready to take control of so many soliders. Malcolm closed the war map and left it on the table and grabbed a book from the shelf marked, "Scotland's Notes". Malcolm then grabbed his quill and wrote down what happened in the city. "Lets see, the tax is now 1168+ in total, we got 8000 florins, but we needed some troops for the attacks so that leaves us 5800 and I hope my sons do well". As Malcolm wrote down a lot of important things and stuff that would be revealed later, he closed the book and sat down thinking of the outcomes.

**Edmund of Scotland, Commander of the North Army- Age 22**

As one of the sons of Malcolm was busy grabbing his things, his sword, amror and knapsack, he was also the commander for the Inverness Attack. His name is Edmund Canmore of Scotland and was young Knight of the age 22. "Ok, done and that should be the last of the stuff I need", Edmund said. As he was about to walk out the door, his brother Edward, who was the Prince of Scotland came in saying, "Sorry, brother didn't see ya, but were are you going"? Edmund said, "Edward, I'm going to meet my army at the edge of Edinburg". Edward then said, "Well then, put your bloody army on"! Edmund glared at Edward and put on his helmet, but had trouble with the body and legs. "A little help"? he asked his older brother. Edward picked him up and put the body and legs on for him. "Thanks, and good luck to you", said Edmund walking out the door. Edward also said good luck and stood there waiting for Edmund to get out before he got out. Edmund then walked down the stair to the courtyard and saw the many guards, people and buildings around Edinburg. A solider walked up to him saying, "Hello, I'm Captain Dean and I'll be your advisor for the battle or your second in command". Edmund said, "Hello there Dean, but can you lead me to my army please"? Dean nodded and started walking down the streets of Edinburg. Edmund followed him seeing many people who where saying, "That's one of the King's sons" and "He might attack a city". Edmund felt proud of being a commander and a leading a army for the first time. As they reached the gate, Dean said ,"Well General, I'm happy to follow you into battle so lets go". Edmund nodded and the gates opened up and Edmund would now leave his hometown for the first time in his life.

**Alexander and David of Scotland, Sons of King Malcolm- Age 10 and 8**

Somewhere in Edinburg was the School for Young Knights and that was the school attended by Alexander and David Canmore, the sons of King Malcolm who were learning the arts of being a General and a gentleman. Alexander was 10 and David was 8, but there were learning the same thing a Scottish Knight should know. "Well David, its fun to learn to be a Knight and our brothers are going to help capture cities", said Alexander cheerfully. David replied, "Yeah, but soon we will be fighting for Scotland as well". Alexander nodded as he was right and they both entered the class that said, "Strategy Room". In the Strategy room, they would learn to move armies, regiments and soliders in battle, but also learn a little of fighting with a sword. Their teacher, Professor Nodingham said, "Welcome students, today I will teach you to use a sword and then you will fight against each other". The classroom was filled with uproar. David and Alexander joined in the cheer. "Ok, first up, James Kenning of Scotland and Cal Deford of Ireland, please come up", said Professor Nodingham. Cal and James got up from their seats and grabbed a wooden sword. "Ready, and Go"! James and Cal both started the duel, but James got the upper hand. Cal was trying to master the arts of Ireland swordsman and soon James fell to his feet still fighting. In the end, Cal got the victory and James was also awarded as well. "Good Job, both of you, next is David and Alexander Canmore of Scotland". David and Alexander got up getting excited. James said, "This will determine the best of the Canmore Family". Alexander and David grabbed a wooden sword and started the duel. it was evenly matched. "You will never win", said David blocking his brother's attacks. Alexander replied, "I'm older so I should be the better swordsman than you". The duel went on for an hour and then Alexander lost his footing and dived making David the chance to strike him down. David then hit Alexander with the wooden sword and David won the duel. "Well, I'm impress", said James. "Oi, that was brillant", said Cal. The other children agreed. Alexander stood up saying," Good Job David, you really proved yourself". David felt pride and then walked back to the desk with his brother knowing he was a better swordsman than his older brother Alexander.

**Hello there. You know me from a from stories, but this one is my newest creation. What will happen next? David proves himself that he is a better swordsman then his older brother, Edmund will be leading an important army and Scotland is trying to become known to the world. Find out what will happen next. SUBSCRIBE TO ME SO YOU CAN FIGURE OUT THE IMPORTANT UPDATES FOR THIS STORY AND OTHERS I WRITE AND REVIEW.**


	2. 1080, Winter

**A/N: (I editted it a bit because I found the positioning rather weird & I still gotta edit it due to the underlining, but I'll fix that problem... anyways here's chapter 2!)**

**Medieval II: Total War**

**The Scottish Conquest**

**1080- Inverness Province & York Province**

Inverness Province… one of the provinces that contains part of the Scottish highlands and the location of Edmund Canmore of Scotland, one of the four royal sons of King Malcolm I, target to take over the capital of the province, Inverness. With an army of over 800 soldiers as they carry with them battering rams & ladders to assault the great walls of the city. Meanwhile, his older brother, Prince Edward Canmore of Scotland is taking 500 men to attack the small village town of York in the province with the same name as the village. The village would be a vital strategic point for attacking the Kingdom of England, if there were to be a battle between the two Kingdoms.

**Edmund of Scotland, Commander of the North Army- age 22**

On a road heading to Inverness, a huge row of people were carrying ladders, equipment, swords, spears & all kinds of other stuff like armor & helmet. In front of this row of people stood three people on horses. One of them had glorious armor with a blue & white tunic and had a wonderful steel sword. Another had a regular helmet and tunic, but he carried a shield, lance and in case he lost his lance he had a sword along with his scabbard. The last man had the same outfit as the second, but he had a spear & sword instead of a shield. These men where Edmund Canmore, commander of the North Army, Captain Dean & Captain James, officers in the North Army. The group of three was leading their army to the castled town of Inverness, the capital of the province with the same name.

"So… how far till we reach Inverness Captain Dean?" Edmund asked since this was his first time out of Scotland.

Captain Dean thought for a moment and said, "Well it's about 25 more miles down this road, but we should get there by the end of the year".

Edmund nodded & turned around to see how his army looked. The North Army, since there was also a South Army, was walking in rows of four carrying their items they were bringing. Most of them were bringing spears since it was easy to make them from wood of trees, but there were also some that brought steel swords, shields & armor so they could be protected, but it also meant it would be a heavier load. The army was also bringing ladders, and a huge battering ran to knock down the gates so everyone could rush inside.

"Well better get ready for the long trip men", Edmund calmly said as he told his officers & men who were in front of him. The captains nodded including some men that heard him in the front.  
Edmund went back to looking straight ahead & then took out a book which on the cover read, "Edmund Canmore's Log".

_Entry 12_

_Date: November 10__th__, 1080_

_Today is our 12__th__ day out here since we left the small camp and training at Edinburgh. I'm currently with the North Army as we head down the road to reach our target, Inverness Castle. I hope my brother Edward is doing fine with his own army, the South Army, which is heading to York. Anyways, the army seems to be moving at a good pace & we should reach Inverness's walls by December or January next year. Also, since this is my first job commanding soldiers & being a knight, I found that it's actually really great and hope that once this is over I'll be able to command another army like this._

_-Signed, Edmund Canmore, 2__nd__ son of King Malcolm I of Scotland & Commander of the North Army_

**Edward of Scotland, Prince of Scotland/Commander of the South Army- age 24**

On another road, this leads to the small village of York, the South Army of Scotland heads towards the village to take it over. In command of the South Army is Prince Edward Canmore of Scotland, the heir to the Scottish throne. Along with him is Captain Thomas O'Reilly, an Irish-Scottish born, who had an Irish mother & Scottish father & Lord Thomas of Stirling Castle, a castle in South-Western Scotland. All three of them were leading a total of 500 soldiers towards York, a vital point for both Scotland & England. This is why Edward was being sent to York to take it over from English Rebels which were being led by a Captain Wick. As the South Army moved, the three leaders were in a forest hunting so they could supply themselves with meat.

"Ah… what a nice day to being hunting out in a forest", Edward said as he held a bow and some arrows in a quiver. Captain O'Reilly nodded next to him and said in his Irish accent, "Yup, it's really nice out here" and saw a deer pop up. O'Reilly loaded his bow with an arrow and fired at the deer, shooting it in the flank.

"Nice shot Captain", the other man, Thomas of Stirling Castle said.

O'Reilly got red, "I try my best"; he replied as he went over to get the deer and picked it up putting it on his horse. "Alright, we got five more deer", Edward said as he had two along with Thomas' two & O'Reilly's one.

"I think we should get three more, should be enough for 500 soldiers", Thomas suggested.

O'Reilly & Edward nodded at the suggestion and began to look for deer in the forest. Edward located a huge herd nearby and all three of them loaded their arrows and aimed at the closest three they could shoot.

"Ready…" Edward said.

"Set…" O'Reilly continued.

"Fire!" Thomas yelled out and three arrows went flying through the air. The three arrows hit their targets, bringing two of the three deer down, however, one of them was still standing up and trying to get away as the rest of the herd did the same thing.

"After it!" O'Reilly yelled out as he quickly loaded an arrow and fired at the deer, missing.

Edward quickly loaded an arrow and went after the deer and fired, missing the shot. "Damn… come on", he said as he loaded another arrow and fired again, missing. He cursed himself and loaded another arrow, but this time he aimed carefully, looking at the deer from the bow and fired. The arrow went fast through the wind and there was a loud slap sound and a thump. Edward quickly went over to see what the noise was and found the deer, lying on the ground, lifeless with its tongue coming out. O'Reilly & Thomas soon came after him with their three horses that had their new deer they killed.

"I see ya caught the little bugger", O'Reilly said as he looked at the deer.

Thomas only looked at the deer and went over to Edward as they both put the deer on the horse, tying it so the deer wouldn't fall off. Edward then saw they had gotten the three deer and said, "We better head back to the army so we can set up camp around York". The other two nodded and they began to pull their horses back to the main army where they were about to reach the outskirts of York.

**William the Conqueror, King of England- age 50**

Far away from York & Scotland, on the coast of the British Isles near the English Channel, the Kingdom of England was founded. Its king, King William the Conqueror of Normandy, who was the Duke of Normandy wrestled away the Kingdom of England or Anglo-Saxon England from Usurper King Harold Godwinson, who was shot by an arrow & then killed by four knights at the Battle of Hastings in 1066, where William rightfully took the crown of England which was promised to him by Harold himself. Now in his 50s & with three sons & a daughter, he is hoping that he is able to bring his Kingdom to glory and honor. However… while sitting on his throne in London, the capital of England, he receives bad news.

King William sat on his throne like he usually does when he isn't fighting rebels in the Northern settlements in England. As he thought for a moment, he was hoping that he could send his son, Prince William Rufus out to take the nearby province of York so they could have more territory in the British Isles, however, his own son; William Rufus came running inside the castle of where William's throne room was located.

"Father! Father!" Rufus shouted out as he stopped in front of William.

"Yes my son?" William asked as he wondered why his favorite son came all the way here from Nottingham.

"Father, I have reports that the Scottish are attempting to take over York & have an army of about 600 soldiers camped outside the outskirts of the town", Rufus told him.

William suddenly went still & with rage yelled out, "Dammit to hell with the Scottish, I want York under English rule, not Scottish rule, son I want you to take an army and take York at once now, and that is an order or I'll personally deal with these Scottish brigands myself" standing up now from his throne.

Rufus looked at his father and nodded, "O-okay father" as he ran out of the castle to gather an army ready as the fight for York had begun.  
William noticed he was standing up and sighed as he sat back down.

"Damn Scottish… if they take York… it'll result in a war with England & Scotland & I will not back down from it", William said calmly as he sat back down on his throne.

**A/Ns: Well here it is, the long awaited Chapter 2 of the Scottish Conquest. If you're wondering where all the fighting and action is, don't worry that is coming up in Chapter 3 when the Battle of York begins. I'm also glad about the reviews of my story and I thank you for whoever reviewed. So… Edmund is still on his way to Inverness, but Edward's army is already getting set at York. Also England is getting involved as they notice that Scotland is sending an army to take York, but now England is sending its own army to York. Who will get the village first? Also updates on stories and when they are going to be realized will be posted on my forums.**


	3. 1081, Battle of York

**A/N: I'm going to say that in the last few days and beginning of February I'll try to post up more on my fanfics, also I would love for you to review my fanfics and see your opinion about them & all. (also thinking about adding another dialogue part to Captain Wick **

**Medieval II: Total War**

**The Scottish Conquest**

**By: Silverness **

**1081- The Battle of York**

The Village of York… it is one of the villages located in the province with the same name. It is also the borderline between Scotland and England. At this very village, a confrontation between the two kingdoms might unfold as Prince Edward Canmore of Scotland has encamped his army of 500 soldiers that had arrived from Edinburgh a year ago. However, at the same time, Prince William Rufus of England had gathered a small army that was heading towards the same village, except they were still on their way to the village. Meanwhile, at Inverness Province, Edmund Canmore of Scotland is also beginning to plan out his strategy to take down the walls of the town by building up siege equipment.

**Edward Canmore, Prince of Scotland/Commander of the South Army- age 25**

The ground felt a bit soft as Edward Canmore walked his way towards his main tent. All around him were small tents that had been created for the sole purpose of housing the five hundred men that were his army. This tent was bigger than the rest, since it was where Edward was to meet the captains of his army. He picked up the flap that was open and looked inside. He saw five men, Captain O'Reilly, Lord Thomas & three others, wearing their armor, the other was wearing regular peasant clothes, probably the leader that the peasants chose as they commander.

"Evening laddies", Edward said to the five as he walked into the tent.

O'Reilly saw him and said, "Evening to you too my Prince" as he put his hand on his scabbard.

Lord Thomas turned his head around and smiled, "Ah Prince Edward, we can finally get on to business about preparing for battle.

Edward nodded and said to the rest, "Would the rest of your mind telling me your names?"

The other three in the tent, who were staring at him quickly, replied.

"Sir Albert Fitzgerald of Glasgow", the man with a pointed helmet & round shield said.

"Lord John Fries of Aberdeen", the other man in armor said.

"James Wallace", the peasant replied as he held up a long spear.

Edward acknowledged the new men standing in his presence and said, "Alright, so what we got are a company of highland archers, three companies of town militia, a company of spearmen, some cavalry and my own personal bodyguards right?" asking Captain O'Reilly who had been placed of finding out what units they had under their command.

"Yes, that's right", O'Reilly replied back.

"Alright then since we got down how many soldiers and units we got, I want O'Reilly to take command of the company of archers, Lord Thomas can take command of the spearmen he brought from Stirling Castle, Lord Fries will take command of a company of town militia, Wallace you're in command of the last company of town militia & Sir Fitzgerald, you're taking command of the cavalry while I lead my own bodyguards got it?"

"Alright my Prince", O'Reilly said glad that he was commanding the archers since he proved to be a great bowman.

"Right…so Edward when do we organize the men to prepare for battle", an eager Thomas said ready for battle.

"Yea, I'm also ready"! Lord Fries announced as he pulled out his sword and swung it around till it hit one of the wooden polls that was holding the tent. "Um…woops", he said taking his sword out from the wood and put it back in its scabbard.

"We will be preparing for battle now, the men should be rested up as our horses, prepare to meet at the Southern entrance of town with your companies, I'll be waiting", Edward told them, "We will send in O'Reilly's company of archers to distract them while Sir Fitzgerald flanks them from the Eastern entrance as the main force, which is Lord Fries, Wallace & me send troops to counterattack the resistance that'll try to attack O'Reilly".

O'Reilly began clapping and chuckling, "That's a nice plan you got there Edward, I like it"!

Thomas also managed a smile, "He's right, but I'm worried that once Albert begins attacking, won't the spearmen cripple the cavalry's horses?"

Albert put his hand on Thomas saying, "Hey don't worry about it, I'll make sure that the whole entire company isn't completely wiped out". Thomas looked at him and sighed. "Alright I guess", Thomas merely said.

"That plan sounds great, I'll do what you say Edward", Lord Fries said standing tall.

Wallace nodded, showing that he agreed to the plan and Edward then said, "Alright then, everyone dismissed, I'll see you on the field of battle" as Edward left the tent to put on his own, get his sword, his horse & anything else he needed for the battle.

**Edmund Canmore of Scotland, Commander of the North Army- age 23**

Edmund Canmore got off his horse and looked at the castle that now loomed over him. It was huge along with its walls as he and his army had finally reached the outskirts of Inverness. _"It took a year, but we finally made it to Inverness", _Edmund thought sighing in relieve. Nearby his two Captains, Dean and James rode their horses towards him.

"Sir Edmund, all the men are accounted", James told Edmund that all the men had made it safely to Inverness.

Edmund nodded and smiled. "Thank god & Christendom that we have made it so far, now… about those walls…"

Dean looked at Edmund saying, "Don't worry 'bout that sire, I have instructed some men to prepare to cut down some wood from the trees nearby to make some siege equipment for us to climb the walls".

Edmund clapped his hands at this and said, "Bravo Dean, thank you for doing that, now I can set up the tent where we'll begin organizing our battle plans for taking down Inverness.

Both captains followed him where many other men where pitching up their ragged tents. Edmund found a great spot which he could also observe the walls of Inverness on a small little hill and told his captains to help him put the tent up. They grabbed the wooden polls they needed and then while they did that, James put the fabric on the tent, which was dark blue, & white, the colors of Scotland. The three of them then walked to the front of the tent to look at their work.

"Looks great", Edmund said to the two.

"Yup, it does look good", Dean said.

"Yea…now can we get on with it, they probably already know we're here", James said nervously wondering if Inverness knew that there was an army outside.

Edmund shrugged. "Well if they do, then we should prepare quickly, James I need you to gather up information on how many companies we have of each unit now, and Dean I need you to oversee the siege equipment gets done on time".

Both captains nodded and saluted before running to do their assigned jobs.

Edmund watched them leave and then turned to look at Inverness. "Just a few more steps before the battle begins…"

**Captain Wick of York, Garrison Commander of York- age 36**

Back at York, the village was on high alert now. A man was busy yelling orders for everyone that could wield a weapon to form up at the town square. "Form up now, this is an emergency!" the man said as he quickly ran towards the center of town along with a few others that were grabbing whatever they could use to defend themselves. Once he arrived, he found nearly 250 men wielding spears, pitchforks, bows with arrows and swords. He then went into the middle of all of them and spoke.

"Hello everyone, my name is Captain Wick, the garrison commander of York and we got a serious problem", the man said who was Captain Wick.

"The Scottish has arrived, and I got word that Prince Edward is leading them here at this very moment, so we must defend our homes and families and not let them take this city over our dead bodies!" Wick yelled out.

The men cheered up loudly as Wick gave the speech. "Yea! WOO! FOR OUR FAMILIES! YORK!"

Wick made a tiny smile before saying, "Alright then, I want archers to prepare yourselves and the rest of us will stay in the town center till they reach us, unless we see the opportunity to attack them, now let's do it!"

Everyone quickly began to follow Wick's orders and soon everyone was ready to face off the Scottish as Wick stood along with the Spearmen. They all saw the Scottish army prepare their own men at the outskirts of town. Wick could clearly make out a figure riding a horse with a crown on the top of his helmet.

"_That must be Prince Edward", _Captain Wick thought as he waited for the Scottish to begin their trek towards the village.

**Edward Canmore, Prince of Scotland/Commander of the South Army- age 25**

Edward Canmore sat on his horse as he looked at the small village of York. He could clearly see the people trying to get prepared to face them off as he saw them form up, ready to defend themselves. Edward looked around him and saw that all his companies and units were ready. He could see O'Reilly taking out his sword and winked at Edward, wearing the same armor he saw him wear during their last hunt they took. He saw Thomas over with his Spearmen as he wore some dark grayish armor with the dark blue & white insignia of Scotland on it. Besides the spearmen, the town militia along with the cavalry stood nearby. Lord Fries, Sir Fitzgerald and Wallace stood at their commanding positions, ready to lead their companies. Edward turned his horse, which had a white colored coat and mane and made it trot over to where Sir Fitzgerald's company was.

"Sir Fitzgerald, I'm here to tell you where you will begin your attack", Edward told him

Albert grunted in his armor and said, "Alright, where do we begin then"?

Edward took out his sword pointing towards the Eastern entrance of the town. "That's where you'll flank the enemy while we take out their troops from the Northern entrance; just make sure you bring back some men…"

Albert chuckled a bit saying, "Don't you worry Prince Edward, I'll make sure that most of this company comes back alive…well almost…"

Edward sighed and said, "Just do what you're told". Albert simply nodded and Edward decided it was time to face off the people of York.

Edward rode in front of his army, many eyes on him now as he prepared to say something.

"Evening Laddies, fellow men of Scotland! I, Prince Edward Canmore, son of Malcolm Canmore, King of Scotland shall lead you men into battle to take over this village for the glory of Scotland! So now we take up our swords, spears, bows and arrows as we get ready to bring the fight to them! SO? Who's with me laddies?" Edward spoke clearly and loudly so everyone else could hear.

Everyone in the Scottish army rang in a cheer and yelled out loudly, "FOR SCOTLAND!"

Edward then took out his sword and reined his horse back to where his bodyguards where. "Begin the attack Sir Fitzgerald, O'Reilly, bring up your archers into firing position to fire upon the archers.

**Captain O'Reilly, Leader of the Archers (Battle of York)-age 29**

Captain O'Reilly held his sword high in the air while Edward told him to bring his archers forward. He had a total of 80 archers in his company and he was to use them at all costs against the enemy. "Forward march", O'Reilly yelled up as he began to move and point his sword forward towards the enemy. They marched past the main line as they walked up to the entrance as a bit of nervousness entered his body. _"Shit…any of those arrows they shoot at us could hit me…"_ O'Reilly thought as he continued walking. He soon saw that the other archers were coming a bit closer too. "Hold!" O'Reilly yelled out and the whole company stopped. "Spread out, and prepare to aim and fire now!" O'Reilly said quickly. The archers spread out and took out their bows, putting an arrow to fire and aimed.

"FIRE!" O'Reilly yelled out as 80 arrows flew into the air, heading straight towards the other archers. He could hear cries and screams as some of the arrows hit their mark, making some of the archers on the enemy side drop to the ground not moving at all anymore. The enemy archers kept moving, however some stopped to check out the wounded. The others stopped and aimed their own bows at them.

"Crap, get ready for a barrage, and then fire back"! O'Reilly said.

The arrow barraged came at them hard, hitting 6 people killing five of them. The one lucky survivor clutched his leg on the ground as he had the arrow shot straight into the bone of his leg. "AGHHHHH!" the man yelled as another archer began to try and take the arrow out of his leg. The rest of the Scottish archers aimed and fired back, killing a few more archers. This time, however, got the attention of the town militia as they began to move straight towards them.

"Oh dammit…" O'Reilly announced as the archers saw the town militia as well. "Hold your ground men, just keep firing", O'Reilly told them as the town militia got closer by the second.

O'Reilly turned around and looked towards Edward who should have noticed by now that the town militia was coming straight at them. He saw Edward look in his direction and suddenly a horn was blown. Edward and the infantry soon ran towards them to finally engage in the battle and defend the archers.

**Sir Albert Fitzgerald of Glasgow, Leader of the Cavalry-age 31**

Sir Albert Fitzgerald had reined his horse forward, leading his company of horses towards the Eastern side of the village. He had turned around for a moment to see O'Reilly's archers begin their arrow barrage. "Come on laddies, pick up the pace we need to get into position", Fitzgerald said.

"Alright sir", a Scottish knight said.

They continued through the small farm patch and saw the eastern road that lead into the village. "There it is the eastern road, now let's form up here and wait for the signal", Fitzgerald told them. They then formed up with Fitzgerald and the Scottish knight up front as they watch the rebels from the eastern road. It seemed as that the town militia was now charging towards the archers, since they were running towards the archer's direction. "Now, we await the signal…" Fitzgerald simply said as they kept waiting, all of the itching to fight.

Suddenly, they heard a loud horn being blown from where Edward's position was. "That's the signal, come on laddies CHARGE!" Fitzgerald yelled out as he charged down the road with the others following.

"YARGHH! For SCOTLAND!" the Scottish knight yelled out, riding right beside Fitzgerald. They soon all charged down the road and saw the faces of some peasant & town militia men as they gasped at what they saw. They had been tricked and attacked in the flank as Fitzgerald slashed his sword at a nearby peasant. The peasant went down in a bloody mess, dropping his pitchfork in the process. Fitzgerald proceeded to slash at another peasant who had managed to block his attack, but broke his pitchfork in the process. The peasant ended up running away. Fitzgerald decided to look towards where the main force was, now fighting their way towards the town square a little a time while Lord Thomas, Fries & Wallace fought their way out of the mess that left many unmoving bodies littering the village.

**Lord Thomas of Stirling Castle, Leader of the Spearmen- age 30**

Lord Thomas slashed and hacked his way through a town militia man as he looked all around him. He was in the middle of a carnage that had all four of the infantry companies. He turned to see Wallace using a sword he picked up and swung it around to cut a guy in the leg. He then saw Lord Fries use his shield to hit a peasant in the face and then slash him down to the ground, killing the man. Thomas had also noticed O'Reilly, who had now had blood all over his armor as he was kind of fighting off a few stragglers that managed to get by the main lines.

"Damn this battle is actually in our favor, if we continue like this we might des- oh crap!" Thomas said before he ducked and stabbed a spearman in the gut and then took his sword out of the now dead corpse of the spearman. "Whew…that was close…" Thomas gasped as he ran towards another spearman. The spearman jabbed at him with his spear, but Thomas jumped away and slashed at his undefended side. The spearman clutched his side and dropped his spear, dropping the ground, groaning on the ground now. Thomas sighed at the sight and ran forward as they seemed to be gaining ground. Every now and then he would accidently step over a body of a person that was once alive, Scottish or English rebel.

"Now… where is Edward?" Thomas asked himself that question and soon found the answer as he saw him and four of his bodyguards charge into some peasants, hacking and slashing at them. Thomas ran forward a bit more before noticing Fitzgerald's company; they seemed to have lost a lot of men from their company. Fitzgerald was fighting alongside another knight as they seemed to be killing most of the peasants and spearmen they faced. Suddenly, Thomas noticed a spearman was running towards Fitzgerald, a spear in his hand. "Shit, I need to save him!" Thomas quickly told himself as he looked around the ground. He saw a spear and put his sword in his scabbard and picked up the spear. He then was about to throw it when suddenly he was attacked by a man in greyish armor.

"Ah, I see I found one of the commanders of the Scottish army, no matter I guess I'll deal with your Prince after I deal with you", the man in armor replied.

Thomas guessed this was Captain Wick, the garrison commander. "Now…prepare to d- wait what the hell?" As a figure jumped onto his back. Wallace had jumped onto his back and yelled to Thomas, "I'll distract him, go save Fitzgerald… NOW!"

Thomas nodded and quickly dashed his way towards where the spearman and Fitzgerald were, he had hoped he reach the two in time…

**James Wallace, a Leader of the Town Militia –age 34**

James Wallace knew he had to do something. He decided that the only way was to jump on the back of the armored man. Once he did, he held on as long as he could while he yelled towards Thomas.

"I'll distract him, go save Fitzgerald…NOW!" Wallace managed to say since he was still hanging onto the guy's back.

The man began to yell out loud, "Get off me you buffoon!"

James simply held on harder as he kept watching Thomas get closer and closer to the spearman and Fitzgerald.  
Suddenly, he felt a sharp, but cold object on the side of him. He turned and gasped as he was stabbed in the side by a spearman who took out his spear.

James quickly lost his grip and fell down, watching as blood poured out from his wound.

"Ugh…" was all he managed to say as he turned around to see Thomas getting closer and closer, almost at range of the spearman.

He then felt another cold sting and saw a sword, inside where his leg was. He felt the pain and screamed a bit as more blood kept coming out. The man in armor laughed as he took out his sword and said, "This is what you get for attacking me…" and soon plunged his sword into Wallace's chest. Wallace sighed and in his last moment he turned to see Thomas throw his spear in the air and suddenly it made its target, hitting the spearman in the chest before he killed Fitzgerald. _Good bye…_ and then his world went black and cold…

**Edward Canmore, Prince of Scotland/Commander of the South Army- age 25**

Edward Canmore slashed his latest enemy as he looked around. He saw many bodies littered on the floor, more dead rebels than Scottish men as the number of the rebels had decreased to only a handful. He saw Thomas save Fitzgerald from death and Fitzgerald retreating after losing most of his company. Thomas then went back to join the fray while O'Reilly continued to send arrow barrages on the remaining rebel soldiers. Edward scanned the area for Captain Wick, finally noticing him fighting off Lord Fries and two other spearmen.

"They seem to be doing fine", Edward told himself as he watched around seeing the last few remaining spearmen fight in the middle while some of Edward's bodyguards took them out from behind. Captain Wick seemed to stand for one second before falling; a spear coming out of his body after one of the two spearmen had stabbed him straight through. Lord Fries patted the spearman and laughed a bit before they joined the others into finishing off the last 11 spearmen that seemed to be defending pretty hard.

Edward watched as the last eleven where butchered to death as they fought bravely to keep themselves up, only to be cut down by the spearman and bodyguards that they were currently facing against. Everyone suddenly stopped fighting and looking around, Thomas came out of from the center and went over to Edward saying, "My prince…we did it…"

Edward nodded and said, "Yes Thomas… we did it" before he suddenly yelled out, "HUZZAH! FOR THE GLORY OF SCOTLAND!" This made everyone that was still standing cheer and throw their weapons in the air as they had captured York and taken it for the Kingdom of Scotland.

**A/Ns: Here you go Readers, Chapter 3 of the Scottish Conquest. Now that I've have done the York battle with Prince Edward Canmore, Chapter 4 will be Edmund Canmore's plan and part of the Battle of Inverness, along with David and Alexander Canmore (since I haven't put them in at all besides the first chapter, I'll continue their story along with King Malcolm Canmore's). So I'm also hoping that you guys post up reviews since I don't mind the reviews at all, besides it's there for a reason anyways XD. So with the Battle of York done, Scotland has gained a new province, but how will England react? And what will happen in Inverness and also in Edinburgh? Find out in Chapter 4 of the Scottish Conquest. Also Updates & News are located on my profile and forums too.**


End file.
